1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a receipt and claim ticket printing device and to a receipt and claim ticket printing system. More specifically, the invention relates to a receipt and claim ticket printing device and a receipt and a claim ticket printing system capable of printing both a receipt showing the total purchase amount and the name and price of each product purchased, and a claim ticket for the purchased products, to the buyer of the products.
2. Related Art
Receipt printers capable of printing receipts with images of purchased products when products are purchased in a retail store are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2005-165550. Receipt printers capable of extracting products related to the purchased products and printing images of those products on receipts are also known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-172309.
For buyer convenience and considerations related to the handling of duty-free goods, however, duty-free products purchased at duty-free shops in some airports are delivered to the buyer at the gate before boarding the plane instead of at the time of purchase. If the duty-free goods that are purchased are sealed in an opaque bag that prevents seeing the contents, however, delivery of the duty-free goods to the buyer may depend upon the person responsible for the duty-free goods remembering which bag holds the products matching the product names printed on the receipt presented by the buyer.
This requires additional time to check the names and quantities of the products, and can easily result in such problems as extremely common products being mistakenly handed to the wrong customer. This can also happen in normal retail stores and department stores where customers can temporarily check purchased products and can pick up all of the purchased products together after finished shopping.